will_dockeryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of minicomics creators
This is a list of minicomics creators. People on this list should ideally be in some way noteworthy for their small press comics, someone who's done a lot in their field is notable whether the general public (most of whom don't read any minicomics at all) knows about it or not; ultimately we should have articles on such artists. Alphabetical list A *Benjamin Adams (comix artist) *John Adams (comix artist) *Jamie Alder Tales Too Tough For TV *Jer Alford Mini-Komix/''Purrsia Press'' *Matty Boy Anderson Mike The Pod Comix *Jose Angeles Crude Dude Comix *Anson "Jim Comix" *Henry "Hank" Arakelian *Matthew Arcilla Monochrome Fiesta Barangay Sesame *Gary Arlington *Nicholas William Aumiller, Jr. B *Ace Backwords *Steve Beaupre *Sean Bieri Jape *Jacques Boivin *Edward Bolman *Chris Bors *Terry Boyce *Rick Bradford Poopsheet *Michael Bridges (comix artist) Triangle Comics Area 13 *D. Thomas Brinkmann Pure Sex Comix *Liam Brooks Dream-Weaver, Symbol-Man *Jeffrey Brown *Douglas Bryson *Chuck Bunker *Dan Burke Artmen: The Watchmen Spoof., Muscle Cramp C *Mark Campos *Lilli Carre Tales of Woodsman Pete, Swell *J. K. Carrier United Fanzine Organization {UFO} *Michael A. Carroll *Paul Cartmill *Brad Caslor *Susan Catherine *Bruce Chrislip CLG Comics *Chris Cilla The Diplomat, SWONK *Randy W. "Skids" Clark *Sean Cliver *Mike Cody *Derek Collier Bug Eyed Comics *Kevin S. Collier Full Circle Comics *Jerry Collins (comix artist) *Bob Conway *Dale Lee Coovert *Bob Corby Back Porch Comics *Tim Corrigan Small Press Comics Explosion {SPCE} *Mark Counts *Chris Cowen Farmhouse Antiques *John Crawford (comix artist) *Randall Hugh Crawford *Randy Z. Crawford *Kel Crum Dangerous Bird Publications *Mike Culpepper *Paul E. Curtis Microcomics *David Cushman (comix artist) Small Press League, Protector *Mick Cusimano D *Peter Dako Casual Casual Comics *Emerson Dameron Sticky's Fun Factory, A Separate Piece *Chet A. Darmstaedter "XNO" *Paul De Decker Chep Whitakker is Dead *Patrick Dean Big Deal Comics & Stories *Dwight Decker True Fan Adventure Theatre *ded Burt *Jason DeGroot *Edward Arnold DeVore II *Nik Dirga Amoeba Adventures *Clark Allen Dissmeyer *Will Dockery Demon House Theatre, Shaman Newspaper *Michael Robert Dowers Starhead Comix *Patrick Dowers Planet P., Th-th-th-that's All, Folks!, A Cat's Vocabulary *Bruce Nicholson Duncan E *John Eberly Mumbles *George Raymond Eddy *Bob Elinskas *Phil Elliott A7 Comics *Kurt Erichsen *George Erling F *Matt Feazell *Amie Fenwick Resale *Ellen Rae Ferguson *Steve Fiorilla *Bill Fitts *Neil Fitzpatrick Neil Jam *Dan Florian *Brad W. Foster Jabberwocky Graphix * Doug Freeman *Billy Fugate G *Carl Gafford, Minotaur *Sam Gafford, Dream Realm *Macedonio Manuel Garcia, Tales From The Inside *Clay Geerdes, Comix Wave *Wayne "Bover" Gibson *Jerry Goebert *Leif Goldberg, National Waste *Brendan Gramer, Babbleboy, Commando Boy, Frogleg Sandwiches *Vernon Grant *Richard "Grass" Green *Mike Gunderloy Factsheet Five H *Marc Haines "The Colony", "Doe, Jane", "Sketch" *Klaus Haisch *Gary Hallgren *John Hankiewicz Tepid *Doug Hansen *Lynn Ralph Hansen Idaho Spud *Garry Hardman *Michael R. Hill Worker Poet *Clint Lee Hollingsworth *Parley L. Holman *Doug Holverson Captain Saucer *Wayne Honath *Mike Honeycutt *Carol Horn Karpet King *Rick Howe (comix artist) Geon: Protector Of The Environment, Topical Studies, Daily Tweet *Kevin Huizenga Supermonster I *Margot Insley *Max Ink J *J. Bradley Johnson *Cole Johnson *Larry Johnson (comix artist) *John E. Jones (comix artist) Retros *Larned Justin K *Pauli Kallio Suuri Kurpitsa *Steve Keeter SUNWING, MANTRA, OM, Blue Plaque Publications, United Fanzine Organization *Tim Kelly (comix artist) *Riley Kendig "Socks of Guilt" *George Kochell *King Andaya"10 teens" L *Mary Sue Lambright *Duncan Lee (comix artist) Lounge Lizard *Bob (Robert Kenneth) Lewis *Alec Longstreth Phase 7 *Tony Lorenz *Dale R. Luciano Dada Gumbo *Kyran Lynn Q.A., monsters in hell M *Justin Madson Just Mad Books, "Breathers", "Happy Town" *Jim Main PPFSZT! Blue Plaque Publications *Jason Marcy *Rollin Marquis *Gordon Matthews (comix artist) Coffinworm *Maximum Traffic White Buffalo Gazette, Truth Be Known *Randy Maxson *Ted May It Lives *Clutch McBastard Clutch *Rick McCollum (Comix artist) *Kevin McLeod Wooden Mirror *Caesar Meadows "Mumbeaux Gumbo" *Joe Meyer (comix artist) *David E. Miller (comix artist) *Kenny Moran *Marc Myers Abcess Grenk *Meg Golding"Life in the Slow Lane" N *Tony Nichols O *Dale Oliver (Comix artist) *Jane Jenkins Oliver Tales of Jerry *Douglas O'Neill *Harold Onickel *Onsmith *Adam Owen (comix artist) *P.Owen Rut Media Empire P *Anton Antonavich Petrokampf Parsonovich *Randall J. Paske *Dave A. Patterson *Doe Pbeetz (real name Erick A. Fabian,Sr.) Johnny Longhand Comix *Brian Pearce *Marcos Perez Carl is the Awesome *John Peter (comix artist) *V. Tucker Petertil Juice City *Scott "Scooter" Phillips *Pizz *John Porcellino King Cat Comics & Stories *Brien Wayne Powell Magnet Man Minicomics *James Dean Pruner Q R *Ross Raihala *Ron Rege Jr. *Maggie Resch *Benjamin Rivers Empty Words, Snow *Ronald Russell Roach *Chuck Robinson II Comique *Michael Roden Thru Black Holes Comix *Walter P. Rodgers, Jr. *Roldo *Andrew Roller Fading Universe, Comic Update *Artie Edward Romero Everyman Comics, Cascade Comix Monthly *Ed Romero (comix artist) Realm *Andrew Rose (comix artist) Artmaster *James "Jim" Joseph Ryan S *Steven F. Scharff *Marc R. Schirmeister *Charles Schneider *Rodney Schroeter *Joe Schwind *Roman Scott *Ian Shires Self Publisher!, Dungar The Barbarian, Mysterious Visions Anthology *Jim Siergey *Pete "Pet" Silvia Mean Thin Lines *Bruce Simon *Steve Skeates *Andrew Smith Sausagehand, Close Encounters of the Absurd Kind *Charles T. Smith Saturday Visitor *Toaster Smith Toaster Fanzine *Rod Snyder *Bobby Sommerkamp *Sparrky *Vincent Stall Robot Investigator *Bobby Star *Scott L. Stevens V.D. Cage *Mats!? (Stromberg) Eye Sores, (San Fran) Sicko *Robert A. Stump *John Sullivan (comix artist) "Digital Underwear Hour" T *Dan W. Taylor *Till D. Thomas Zirp *Jim Thompson (Comix artist) *Tracy Thore *Matthew Thurber Mining The Moon *Chris Tinkler "Ace of Spades Comics" *Denver Tucson *Mike Turville U *Colin Upton *Uyugomiak Chubby Bounty Hunter V *Dave Van Hee *Ronald Gabriel "Gato" Vicens II *Edd Vick fan'toons *Eric Vincent *Robert George Vojtko W *Charles A. Wagner *James Waltman Tales From The Inside *John Watson (comix artist) Spy *Richard N. Wayne *Larry Weir *Gary Whitney (comix artist) *Kurt Wilcken *James Robert "Jim" "J.R." Williams *Steve Willis (comix artist) Morty The Dog *Paul D. Wilson Gamma Pink, Sawtooth Pulse X *Bob X Y *John Yeo Jr. The Adventurers Z *Jeff Zenick Zen, White Buffalo Gazette *Frank Zito (The Maniac) See also *minicomics *Fandom *Fanzines *United Fanzine Organization *amateur press association *Zine Creators Minicomics